imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Making The Cut: Last Man Standing
Making the Cut: Last Man Standing is a Canadian Reality Series that follows a group of amateur ice hockey players through rigorous training sessions in front of two former NHL hockey players in order to gain a $250,000 endorsement contract and representation from the agent of his team. Ron MacLean is the host of the show. Players & Teams 40 players and 4 goalies are split up into two teams: Team Blue and Team Red. Former NHL journeyman forward Dave Andreychuk is the coach/agent of Team Blue and former NHL journeyman defenseman Larry Murphy is the coach/agent of Team Red. Team Blue G #1 Andrew Francisco D #2 Chris Eskin D #3 Nick Ciampini D #4 Daniel Sellick F #5 Simon Barg D #6 Marco Jenner F #7 Bryan Eck F #8 Chris Tutalo F #9 Brenden Sylvester F #10 Jackson Anselin F #11 Jonas Mccavana D #12 Aaron Dawson F #13 Justin Dionne F #14 Karl Weberg D #15 Bobby Caroti F #16 Mathieu Brunelle F #17 Kevin Shaw F #18 Jesse Biduke F #19 Ryan Rivard F #20 Erick Liddell D #21 Scott Lynch G #30 Josh McGoldrick Coach: Dave Andreychuk Team Red G #1 Kyle Yatteau D #2 Brett Bellemore D #3 Mitchell Locker F #4 Ben Snell D #5 Jason Gregson D #6 Andre Gutheil F #7 Patrick Kimberley F #8 Richard Kearns F #9 Nathan Kranz D #10 Caleb Hoffman F #11 Tanner Furlong F #12 Jimmy Arsenault F #13 Calvin Bielinski D #14 Curtis Cooper F #15 David Ovid F #16 Jason MacDonald F #17 Shawn Stretch D #18 Frederick Sonier F #19 Vaughn Strauss F #20 Jeremy Turgeon F #21 Stephen Massam G #30 John Zelenbaba Coach: Larry Murphy Elimination Format In each week (except for the first week) four players (two from each team) are eliminated or "cut". Also each week, again except for the first week, Andreychuk and Murphy each get to pick a player from their respective team that gets the "Golden Helmet" for hard work and perserverence. That player is automatically exempt from getting cut. Episodes ''Episode 1- "Welcome Aboard Gentlemen"- ''The players all arrive in Toronto for the two week orientation camp and meet the two NHL player agents that will be scouting them. The two teams, Dave Andreychuk's Team Blue and Larry Murphy's Team Red take to the ice and the coaches take early notes on the players. Tensions flare early on for Team Blue as defenseman Daniel Sellick and forward Jackson Anselin come to blows after Sellick delivered an open ice hit in the first practice. Meanwhile, most of the players on Team Red feel that goaltender John Zelenbaba is the weak link on their team, believing that Kyle Yatteau, their other goalie, should see most of the action in the upcoming scrimmages. In the coaches room, Andreychuk likes the passion he sees from his team, especially bruising defensemen Bobby Caroti (who receives the Golden Helmet) and Scott Lynch, as well as speedy two-way forward Bryan Eck, while Murphy feels that his team still needs to get some kinks worked out. In the end, the two coaches have to send home two players each who "underperformed" in the first practices. Andreychuk sends home forwards Jonas Mccavana and Erick Liddell, while Murphy, despite being pressured to get rid of Zelenbaba, keeps him and sends home defenseman Mitchell Locker and forward Calvin Bielinski. ''Episode 2- "All Hands and No Heart" - ''Each team runs an intense practice, with Andreychuk feeling that a few players on his team has "all hands and no heart", specifically forward Chris Tutalo, who begins to give his coach attitude. Team Red, meanwhile, is having problems of their own. Forward Nathan Kranz seperates his shoulder on a dangerous hit from defenceman Curtis Cooper, leading to a scuffle. Kranz, despite wanting to stay, is told by Coach Murphy and the training and medical staff that he should leave and get his shoulder rehabbed. However, after a battle of wills, Kranz eventually stays, and is given the Team Red Golden Helmet as a result of his stubborness, determination and will to succeed. The scrimmages become scrambly and chippy, which leads to the two coaches fearing for an impeding brawl. Also, once again Team Red feels that Kyle Yatteau outplayed John Zelenbaba in net, however Coach Murphy still believes that Zelenbaba has been improving and deserves another chance. The Coaches Room conversation from Team Blue is lively once again, with Coach Andreychuk once again praising his defence, specifically the physical play of Scott Lynch and Aaron Dawson, while being marvelled at the shiftiness of Bryan Eck, leading to Eck receiving the Team Blue Golden Helmet. Meanwhile on the Team Red side, Murphy believes that his team is taking "baby steps" into becoming a coherent unit, being particulary impressed with the play of a trio of grinding forwards; Richard Kearns, Tanner Furlong and Jeremy Turgeon, along with Nathan Kranz, the Golden Helmet recipient. In the end, Coach Andreychuk sends home Chris Tutalo (for attitude reasons) and Karl Weberg, both forwards, leaving just nine players on the Team Blue front line, while Team Red again keeps Zelenbaba and sends home defenceman Andre Gutheil and forward David Ovid. ''Episode 3- "Make a Statement Boys, You Won't Regret It" - ''Team Red shows significant signs of improvement, especially from the defence, as Larry Murphy notes the excellent play of Jason Gregson, Brett Bellemore and especially Caleb Hoffman, who he describes as a "younger version of myself". Meanwhile, on Team Blue, the intense play increases, as Daniel Sellick and Jackson Anselin once again come to blows in practice after Anselin exacts revenge against Sellick for his open ice hit back on Day 1 with a flying elbow that would give Sellick a mild concussion